


Hot Doctor Allergy

by socksaregoodshit



Series: Hospital Prompts [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blood, Dialogue, M/M, fingers - Freeform, hospital au, minor character injury, or lack thereof, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 21:04:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15324303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/socksaregoodshit/pseuds/socksaregoodshit
Summary: Prompt: DaiSuga and dialogue"daichi?" "yeah?" "i have something to tell you." "what is it?" "well, you see, it all started with a stolen bag of pistachios...."Requested by: Cate





	Hot Doctor Allergy

Koushi looked around the accident and emergency room, personally he thought the name was stupid, what happened to him was no accident.

An _emergency_ however?

Definitely.

He looked down at his right hand strapped hastily with a white towel. Tooru was gonna kill him, but needs must. Bleeding out or fucking fluffy white towels?

No contest.

He couldn't bleed out, if he bled out he'd die, if he died he couldn't spite people, and he had far too much spite in his veins for dying today.

Well, the spite could very well be bleeding out of him along with the blood for all he knew. He just couldn't seem to hate what left him a bleeding mess, even after it had left him a bleeding mess.

White towels? White was an annoyingly plain colour.

Fuck white towels.

"Sugawara Koushi?"

Koushi looked up at the mention of his name.

Holy _fuck_.

Surely that wasn't his doctor.

_Fucking shit._

He was hot.

He stood shakily, unsure if his legs were weak thanks to blood loss or the near cardiac arrest he'd just experienced.

The doctor smiled, warm and friendly, offering a supportive hand on his back and ushering Koushi into the treatment room.

"Please, take a seat," he motioned to the chair at the end of a desk, "triage says you need patching up, allergic to anything?"

"Hot doctors."

"What?"

"I--I mean latex."

"Ah, okay," the doctor washed his hands and up to his elbows in a sluice, moving passed the box of latex gloves and taking vinyl ones instead, "thanks for telling me, the allergy section on your file hasn't been filled."

"Um, it's a new allergy."

"I'll update it later." He smiled and Koushi felt his heart squeeze, fucking shit. The doctor sat in his chair behind the desk, "I'm Doctor Daichi Sawamura and I'm a specialist plastic surgeon. Tell me more about what happened."

His touch was gentle as he removed the towel from around Koushi's hand, the sharp stinging of the exposed nerve making Koushi wince.

He couldn't look incompetant in front of the hot doctor.

"I, uh, well, I was trying to save a kid from a dog, and it bit my finger off."

The doctor paused his inspection of the almost clean cut that definitely wasn't a dog bite.

"A dog?"

"Yeah, a--a big German Shepherd!"

"What's happening to the dog? Is it getting destroyed?" The doctor took out a needle. "Quick injection; pain relief."

"Uh...it ran off?" Koushi felt the sting of the needle in his hand and then a rapidly spreading numbness.

"I'm going to clean the wound now and then close it up."

"Will it scar?"

"Well, my job is to make sure it scars as little as possible, but it'll likely scar."

Great, he was forever going to be reminded that he was an idiot.

 _Wait_.

No matter if it scarred or not he was always going to be reminded; he now had one less finger on his right hand.

"Okay..."

Daichi busied himself with working, cleaning the wound.

"Y'know, because it was a dog I'm gonna have to give you injections; tetanus and rabies at least."

"That's fine."

It was not fine.

Koushi looked elsewhere, not really paying much mind to the open wound on his hand, the sight making his nauseous.

"I'm going to start stitching it up now, can you feel anything?"

Koushi assumed the doctor was messing with the wound, but he couldn't feel anything through the pain relief.

"C--Can't feel a thing..."

He kept his focus elsewhere, looking over the posters on the wall and feeling like an expert on scar tissue healing after rereading the same poster six times.

He then realised something.

"Y'know, this is a family curse."

"A family curse? Losing your finger?"

"Yeah, my great gran lost hers in an ammunition factory, my nan lost hers in a toffee factory, my mum lost hers when she was a kid and got it caught in the door."

"And you lost yours protecting a kid."

"Yeah..."

"Your partner must be a bundle of nerves, I know I would be."

"Partner?" Koushi asked.

"It says on your file that you're married?"

"It does?!" Koushi grinned widely, disbelieving. "No, I'm single."

It was Daichi's turn to look at Koushi disbelievingly.

"These files are so out of date and incorrect, I sincerely apologise Sugawara-san."

"I- It's okay...and please, just call me Suga, Sugawara-san is my mother."

"Alright then, Suga-san."

The pair continued idle chatter as Daichi continued to stitch the wound closed and if Koushi wasn't mistaken the exchange had taken a more flirtatious turn.

Daichi, while remaining professional, had not once rejected his advances and had also returned one or two banterous comments.

"Okay, you're all done. I just want to wait and make sure you can feel things again before I let you go."

It was now or never.

"Can I see you again?"

Daichi, who'd been washing his hands in the sluice, paused in his actions.

"Well you do have a follow up appointment with me in two weeks to see how it's healing and remove the stitches."

"Oh..."

Koushi's face burned with embarrassment.

His pride stung.

"But, I wouldn't be opposed to seeing you again after you've been discharged from my care."

Koushi's heart slammed into his ribcage.

"R- Really? Oh my God you scared me so fucking much!"

Daichi laughed, the sound rich and even though the noise was made towards Koushi's emotional misfortune he couldn't bring himself to get defensive.

"D- Daichi? I--I can call you that, right?" Koushi stammered, waiting for the other man's approval, which he received. "Okay, Daichi?" He figured it was better to tell Daichi sooner rather than later, especially if they were going to be seeing each other again.

"What?" The surgeon looked to Koushi.

"I, uh, need to tell you something."

"What's wrong?" His brows furrowed, probably trying to come up with reasons for Koushi's sudden withdrawl.

"Well...it kinda, might've, started with a bag of pistachios..."

Daichi looked at him perplexed.

Had he heard right?

Pistachios?

"What? Pistachios?"

"Well, uh, y'see, I really wanted pistachios and my roommate gets these God awful foil bags and I couldn't rip it open because I had a really painful blister," he went off on a tangent, wanting the doctor to grasp the situation, "I draw and my work is due soon so I'm cramming like crazy and I'm covered in blisters because it turns out working with burlap sacks and old fishing rope is really painful, yeah? But anyways, I can't open this shitting bag for the life of me, so I got a knife, right?" By now Koushi was rambling, hastily telling the truth about what happened. "And I cut my finger off."

The doctor was silent, staring at Koushi in what the latter could only describe as disbelief and slight fear, although he didn't know what the doctor could be scared of.

That he was crazy?

That he didn't use scissors like a normal person?

So obsessed with nuts he'd cut his finger off?

"So...it wasn't a dog?"

"No, well, the only dog in this story is my roommate."

The doctor was silent again, looking down at Koushi's freshly wrapped hand.

"You cut your finger off trying to open a bag of nuts."

It wasn't a question.

"Yes."

"That's..." Daichi couldn't contain his amusement anymore. "I have to say that's a bit extreme, but I'm glad it wasn't a dog - I already said I'd be a bag of nerves if you lost your finger to a dog, and that wound was far too clean cut and I was hoping it wouldn't be some knife-toothed hybrid straight out of a sci-fi."

It was Koushi's turn to laugh.

"Omg can you imagine? This huge Cerberus and it's got knives for teeth!"

"Maybe you can draw that for your final project." The doctor joked.

Koushi gaped, looking up at the doctor.

"That's perfect!!" He jumped to his feet, heading to the door.

"Speak to reception about booking in for your follow up!" Daichi called after him, he knew the man probably wouldn't, and who was he to get in the way of an artist's creativity?

Besides, it just gave him a reason to give Koushi two dates and times rather than just one.

He smiled as he watched the silver hair leave through the department doors.

Sugawara Koushi was an interesting man.

"I wonder if he really is allergic to latex, or if it's the hot doctor allergy." He mused.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/i-am-a-bit-of-a-crank)


End file.
